


Songfic One-shots(Fairy Tail)

by Makoza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, Multi, Other, Pain, Songfic, dying, fading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoza/pseuds/Makoza
Summary: A series of various one-shots based around songs. Rating may change, and I will add/delete, tags, characters, relationships, ect as new chapters are made. Summaries to each story will be posted in notes at the start of each chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Loke, Karen Lilica  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary:  
> Loke is haunted by his past and the spirit of the woman he inadvertently killed. With the strength of his power slowly fading, he wonders just how long he has left before his life finally fades away.

#  ** Haunted **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can’t find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I’ve been so hollow inside_

_I know you’re still there_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smooth, ringing sound of Loke’s charming laugh broke through the noise of the bustling guild as he pulled the blonde haired girl to his right closer to his side. He’d be lying if he ever tried to say that he didn’t actually enjoy these ladies’ company because he very much did. Whether it be for pleasure or just for a friendly chat, these girls never failed to keep his ever fuzzing mind distracted.

“I’m going to tell you right now, ladies, that if anyone ever tries to tell you that you aren’t two of the most charming women in all of Fiore, you can tell them with absolute certainty that they wouldn’t know what charm is if it were a snake about to strike.”

The two girls let out a series of giggles, apparently finding something about what he’d said amusing. He’d probably agree with them if his mind weren't drifting in and out of focus. He blinked a few times, his hazel eyes hidden from view behind the blue-tinted lenses of his sunglasses so that the action went unnoticed by the two girls at his sides.

“Oh, Loke, you’re just saying that. You of all people should know that’s not true.” One of them spoke, he wasn’t entirely sure which one it was. He let a thousand watt smile light up his face as he finally got his mind back into focus.

“Oh, but it is very much true. You know they say charm isn’t just a quality, it’s a magic, and you girls have got me under your spell.” The two started to giggle again as twin blushes began to dust their cheeks. It was a sight that made Loke smile, a real smile that wasn’t just for show.

However, as soon as it came it suddenly vanished as a sensation rocketed itself throughout his body. His breath hitched, and he closed his eyes against the painful feeling, but thankfully, within a few moments, it slowly faded as if it were never there. Letting out a breath, Loke glanced back up to find that the girls were looking at him with equal gazes of slight concern.

“Are you alright Loke? You look like you might be in a little pain.” The brunette at his left said as her brown eyes lit up with worry. Loke threw on a smile and just shook his head.

“It’s nothing, ladies, just a little headache is all. I hate to cut this short, my lovelies, but if you would excuse me, I believe I might return home and see if I can find something to fix it.”

Both girls continued to look at him with concern, but they both seemed to accept that answer as they slowly pulled away from him to allow him to stand.

“Are you sure, you’re okay? We can walk you home if you like, maybe even take care of you.” The blonde suggested, but again Loke shook his head.

“No, that’s perfectly fine. You two go on home yourselves, and we’ll meet up again tomorrow. Sound like a date?” he smiled his thousand watt smile once more, but this time it didn’t quite reach his eyes, not that either girl could tell.

“Okay, Loke,” they said in unison, “you take care of yourself now.”

“Of course, ladies.” With that said, he turned on his heel and made for the guild’s exit, the sensation quickly making itself known once more as he passed through the doors. His fingers twitched at his sides as the pain coursed through his veins, leaving him out of breath and feeling like his magic power was being sucked right out of him.

 _**“You can’t keep this up Leo,”** _ a harsh, angry voice echoed through his head. _**“You’ll run out of power eventually, and we both know that time won’t be much longer.”** _

He shivered as the voice seemed to bounce off the walls of his mind, making the pain worse as it seemed to reverberate throughout his skull. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.” He answered aloud as he walked, not knowing exactly where he was going just knowing he’d needed to get away. “How long has it been, Karen? Three years now? Huh, time sure flies when you’re trying to not think about it.” He mused, his feet taking him down the streets of Magnolia.

He could still feel the presence of the woman as if she were walking alongside him, her footsteps seeming to echo his own in his mind as he continued. It was hard for him to believe at times that three whole years had already passed. Three years since Karen’s death. Three years since he had been locked out of the Celestial plane. Three years since the last time he wasn’t in constant pain. He let out a forced laugh as another particularly strong jolt jumped up his spine. He let out a gasp as the pain spread through his body again, sending electrical charges through his nerves.

He ducked into a nearby alley and slammed his back against the brick wall of some unknown building as he tried to will himself steady again. He could feel his power surging, and he could feel himself start to dematerialize. Glancing down at his hands he found that they were slowly starting to fade, all but going transparent as his body was bombarded by pain, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain finally subsided, and his body restabilized itself. He honestly didn’t know what was even keeping him in the world of mortals anymore. Perhaps it was his hard-assed stubbornness, or perhaps he’d just had more power than he’d actually realized. He was the king of the zodiac, after all, so he didn’t know why it even surprised him so much.

 ** _“Soon, Leo. Soon…”_  **Karen’s voice echoed through his mind once more before finally fading completely. With it went the pain and any trace that it had even been there at all.

“Yeah, Karen. I know.” He answered though he knew she wouldn’t hear him. Soon was not soon enough in the lion spirit’s mind. But still, eventually his power finally would run out, and it was a time he was ready to embrace with open arms. For once it did, he could finally say goodbye to the hollowed existence he was living. He could finally let go of the guilt that had been slowly eating away at him for the last three years.

With a soft sigh, Loke silently ducked back out of the alley and into the throws of people lining the streets of Magnolia. _“I know you’re still there, Karen,”_ he thought as he walked. _“So just wait for me, okay? I’ll be there soon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've actually got up the courage to post in almost two years. Let's hope it's the first of many. Please let me know what you think and if you like it. Thanks. ^^  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudo if you liked and comment if you have something to say. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!


End file.
